


A wraith, a hacker, and a spider get stuck in the rain.

by Cranksta



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is a big softy pass it on, Gen, He can't seem to stop collecting misfits can he?, Other, Owl dad and his two purple daughters, Some rough language, Talon is a huge bag of dicks, Team Talon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Based on a fanart I saw by going-loco. Basically Talon is unhappy with Team Talon's performance at Volskaya and decides to let them suffer for a bit. Reaper simply can't stand for that, and proceeds to shuffle the two misfits under his coat like the large, grumpy bird he is. It's adorable and fluffy.https://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fgoingloco.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159872394774%2Ftheir-pick-up-jet-is-lateLink to the fanart!





	A wraith, a hacker, and a spider get stuck in the rain.

The op was a bust. A failure of phenomenal proportions. An outright embarrassment.

Or at least it was for those that actually gave a shit.

Widowmaker was maddeningly calm as always, he himself didn’t particularly care outside of mild frustration, and Sombra was suspiciously upbeat about the whole thing. He stood the most to lose of course, being the one who was expected to ensure the success of the mission at all costs. However, Reaper thought as he rolled his back to ease the pain and itch of rapidly mending broken bones- _that fucking mech_ -he somehow doubted Talon would take it up with him personally. Some vague threats, a bit of grounding from further operations, perhaps a good jerk on the leash they kept him on, and they’d return him to his place at the head of his odd little pack like nothing had ever happened. He knew Talon was far from benevolent, but they were too afraid to do much else to him or his team. He’d made sure of that from the get-go.

What he hadn’t counted on was Talon leaving them out in the fucking cold like abandoned strays.

And that’s how he, Widowmaker, and Sombra came to be stuck in the middle of the godforsaken Russian tundra as Talon took their sweet time sending down a dropship to their rendezvous point despite the fact they had called one _twenty minutes ago._

Sombra gave a frustrated sigh to his left. “That storm is getting closer, _anciano_ , and I’m pretty sure it’s going to get to us before our ship does.” She complained, eyes on the angry, swirling, grey clouds on the horizon.

Widowmaker gave an indignant huff to his right, folding her arms close to her chest, but otherwise gave no input on the shitty situation.

Reaper merely gave a slow nod of his head, not willing to exert too much energy as the fatigue of the fight and the soreness of his broken body coursed through him. He was healing well- having fed off the Volskaya guards during the fight, but it still fucking hurt. The cold lapping at his injuries didn’t help any.

He noticed Sombra shiver and huddle deeper into her jacket as the wind whipped up around them.

Growling, he reached up to the com in his ear. “Reaper to base. What’s our ETA on extraction?”

They took a minute to answer, the com crackling to life, “Another thirty minutes, Sir. The storm is giving us hell.”

He chuckled darkly. _A likely story_. He knew damn well what kind of weather the Talon dropships could fly in. He’d piloted similar ones during the crisis. They were feeding him bullshit. “Very well.”, he dead-panned, deciding against being petty.

“ETA thirty minutes.” He relayed to the two women standing close to him.

Sombra gave a whine, sounding much younger than someone of her age. “But Reaper, there’s no cover out here!” She attempted to bring up the collar of her jacket even more and Reaper mentally cursed himself for not putting a hood on it when he had made it. Widowmaker’s joke choice of armor (hey, he didn't make that one) was the next level kind of vulnerable. They were all going to get caught in the storm and the only one dressed for the occurrence was himself.

He didn’t get much time to dwell on the misfortune as the rain broke a mile away from them. Of course it would be their luck that they’d get _freezing rain_ in the middle of the Russian winter instead of something manageable like snow. At least the storm quelled the wind; a small miracle.

Growling, he moved to pull off his long coat, gripping the shoulders in his talons and hoisting it over his head. He positioned his back to the wind and propped up the duster in a makeshift shelter. It was the best they had. His shoulders ached, shattered back protesting as he held up the heavy material, but he refused to put it down. He could take it.

Sombra had realized his intention and wordlessly huddled under the protective barrier, but Widowmaker had yet to notice. Or perhaps she just didn’t care. It was hard to say just how vulnerable her body was to extremes like this, but he figured it wasn’t worth risking anyway.

“ _Lacroix_.”, he called out, not having enough time to play her games as the rain encroached on their position.

She cast him a glance over her shoulder before sighing and moving just inside the edge of his coat. Better than nothing, he supposed. He huffed in amusement as Widow jutted her hand out into the storm, catching the rain on her palm in an almost bored manner. At least one of them was having fun.

The rain cascaded over them as he kept his eyes focused on the point he knew the dropship would emerge from. Perhaps Talon would decide to kick their asses into gear once they realized their _most valuable assets_ were stuck in the freezing goddamn rain.

Eventually a noise broke him out of his murderous staring contest with the clouds, only to realize that the ridiculous clicking sound was coming from a shivering Sombra as she tried to rub her arms for warmth. He himself hardly felt the cold through the heat his nanites put off while repairing his injuries and hadn’t noticed the most vulnerable, and _human_ team member among them suffering.

That simply would not do.

He shuffled closer to the purple menace, but she merely moved away again. He supposed he would’ve done the same if a soul-sucking wraith made a similar move on him. All the same, he had no time to waste on her reservations about his condition when she was exhibiting the budding signs of hypothermia. He was warm, she was cold. Anyone could come to the same course of action that he did. It didn’t help that he had a soft spot for the woman, making her discomfort grate on him more than it should. He’d always taken the care of his team rather personally and that extended to the two agents in front of him.

Sighing heavily, a stream of nanites emerging from his mask, he again moved closer to the hacker hoping she’d stay still this time. She froze up, glancing back at him with a confused expression. She was still shivering, proof that the distance between them was still too much. With no patience for awkwardness, he growled out her name and shifted to nudge his elbow against her shoulder, effectively crowding her back against his side. She went willingly, seeming to finally get the idea that he was being friendly for once. Perhaps she’d finally learn to listen to him and trust his judgement. Maybe not. _Probably not._ Not that he minded, he appreciated the fact she could find her own way out of a bad situation. It made him… proud? Odd.  

Widowmaker seemed completely oblivious to the vicious storm around them, content to just watch the rain drip down her wrist as she stood stiffly. She gave no clear signs of discomfort but he figured her freezing demise wasn’t something he was willing to chance.

“You too, _araña_.”, he called out to the older woman, shuffling her back to his right side with a firm nudge of his other arm. She seemed annoyed to lose contact with the ever-so-entertaining rain, but did nothing to oppose his mother-henning. He found further benefit from the huddle as he was able to wrap his coat tighter around them, blocking more of the chill and locking in some of the heat his body gave off. He made a satisfied hum at the setup. It was as good as he could manage in a cocked-up situation like the one they were all stuck in. He’d always been proud of his resourcefulness. Good to see there were some things that remained the same despite everything that had happened.

His ego-stroking cut short as he realized just how harsh the maneuver Talon had made really was. Leaving _him_ out in the cold- an all but unkillable nano-machine-monstrosity -was one thing. Hell, leaving _Amelie_ out here was something he could understand, but abandoning the _obviously mortal_ 30 year old hacker was something he couldn’t. That was just irresponsible.

He glanced down at the mop of dyed hair shoved firmly into his chest and recalled just how peppy and cheery Sombra had been after the mission. At first he had chalked it up to her usual optimistic personality, but with how vague she’d been about her particular actions, he had to wonder if perhaps there was something she was hiding. If Talon suspected the same, he supposed the decision to leave them to freeze made more sense. It was still a huge dick of a move, but it made him think. _What really happened, Sombra? What did you do?_

He jerked his head forward again as the deep roaring sounds of hovering jets broke his musings. _Fifteen minutes. Huh._ He thought sarcastically as the dropship landed close by.

He waited for the hatch to open before unwrapping his duster and gruffly ordering his small team of oddities to the ship. Widowmaker went without a fuss, stepping out into the rain and walking to the ramp with confident poise. Sombra on the other hand, stayed where she was for a moment before suddenly wrapping her arms around his torso, giving a tight squeeze that made his breath hitch. “Thanks, Gabe.” she mumbled before bolting out from underneath his arm and breaking for the ship.

He laughed. An honest laugh that only he could hear out in the deafening rain, before dropping his coat, draping it over his arm, and striding to the waiting ship.

 _Gabe_. He supposed he could get used to hearing that again.


End file.
